


A Time to Love and and to Trope

by Zoya1416



Category: Rivers of London
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi, Piffle, Probability of Relationships, cheesy tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: Statistical Probabilities of Non-Canon Relationships in Rivers of London, using the cutting edge device known as Wild Ass Guesses. All characters are presumed single/divorced and therefore eligible.





	A Time to Love and and to Trope

Thomas Nightingale/Peter Grant--------------------85%  
OTP

Thomas Nightingale/Peter Grant/Beverley Brook----65%  
OT3

Thomas Nightingale/Abdul Haqq Walid------------30%  
Friends to Lovers

Thomas Nightingale/Molly---------------------------------1%  
There Were Those Paintings  
Once in a Hundred Years

Thomas Nightingale/The Commissioner---------0.1%  
Not the SAU Again, Fuck them—Oh What Nice Grey Eyes He Has  
Enemies to Lovers

Thomas Nightingale/Alexander Seawoll ----0.013%  
I Kissed Him Once But the Posh Bastard Didn't Kiss Back  
Unrequited Love  


Peter Grant/Abdul Haqq Wald--------------------------35%  
Science for the Win  
Bromance to Romance

Peter Grant/Jaget Kumar----------------------------------20%  
Shared a Shower After the Luge  
Oops I Tripped and Fell on His Dick

Peter Grant/Jaget Kumar/Kimberley Reynolds-10%  
Anglo-American sewer luge team for the gold  
Survived an Ordeal

Peter Grant/Kimberley Reynolds----------------------20%  
That's a Gun in My Pocket and I am Happy to See You  
Not in Britain, Kimberley  
Put On the Handcuffs, Peter

Peter Grant/Sahra Guleed-------------------------------15%  
Cold and Sleety Night and Only One Umbrella  
Huddling for Warmth

Sahra Guleed/Abdul Haqq Walid----------------------20%  
The SAU is Crazy But I'm Coping  
The Couple that Prays Together Stays Together

Sahra Guleed/Miriam Stephanopolous-------------40%  
I Am Actually Gay  
Lesbian First Time

Miriam Stephanopolous/Peter Grant  
NO  
Even If I were the last person on Earth  
NO  
I Can Do Pushups With My Tongue  
Hmmm-----------------------------------------------------------------0.1%

Toby/Lady--------------------------------------------------------100%  
Sharing food  
Spaghetti Scene  
Lady and the Tramp, Classic Disney Cartoon, Mixed Genres, Who Cares


End file.
